


Out

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [6]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was the first thing he noticed, that first time he stepped outside the world's walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "quietness". The title references Robert Frost, who was himself referencing Shakespeare.

The silence was the first thing he noticed, that first time he stepped outside the world's walls. After a life filled with sound — crackling flame, quiet well-pleased singing, angry shouts, dark hoarse whispers, the melody of hammer on anvil, the snap of the bow-string, joyful laughter — a lonely voice weeping in pain, a heart slowly breaking — this quietness was unfamiliar, uncomfortable, strange.

He babbled to himself, at first, trying to fill up the empty space — but his voice was pulled from him into that deep nothingness.

He was alone: for the first time, Fëanáro was frightened.


End file.
